Deseos Egoístas
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Porque siempre se fue así, sus deseos primero antes que los demás, porque hasta un egoísta tiene derecho amar como a sufrir. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre - 2016 "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo mes de apreciación, no es mas y nada menos que Tyki-pon para deleitarnos con su belleza.**

 **Mis objetivos para este mes son:**

 **Genero:** Drama.

 **Emoción:** Tristeza.

 **Rated:** T

 **Término de poker:** BROKEN GAME (Juego Roto)

Espero que este mes haber cumplido bien con lo pedido.

 **Sin mas preámbulos disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Con un cigarrillo en los labios sentado desde mi butaca miraba su pequeño y desnudo cuerpo el cual había estado en mis brazos hace unos instante, aun procesaba la información que no quería entrar en mi cabeza, le di una fuerte calada a mi cigarrillo engañándome que al liberar el nicótico humo de mi sistema todo se resolvería, en mi cabeza solo rondaba la pregunta ¿Cómo llegue a esto? _"Solo hiciste lo que tu cuerpo te pedía"_ Otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza que me decía que lo que hacía estaba bien, pero no lo era, _"No seas estúpido, todo está bien, ella no tiene tú sangre ni la de tu hermano" ._ Sacudí mi cabeza furioso, quería que esa voz saliera de mi cabeza, esa voz que me sacaba lo peor de mí, solo un ser despreciable como yo podía hacer lo que hacía con su sobrina de 16 años, _"No te engañes, todo está bien, ella lo acepto y te reconoce como tal"._

—¡ Ya cállate!— grite lanzando contra la pared la copa de brandi que tenía en la mano, respiraba muy agitado, ya estaba al límite, pase ambas manos por mi rostro, había olvidado que Road estaba en la misma habitación. Me gire un poco para verificar si aún dormía, pero para mi sorpresa la había despertado, ella estaba abrazada a sus rodillas cubierta con las sabanas mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo?— su mirada penetrante entraba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, lentamente me acerque sentándome a su lado para repartirles lentos besos en su pequeña cara y cuello.

—No querida, nada de ti me molesta todo lo contrario me alegra que compartas conmigo esta experiencia— sonríe ante mi pensamiento, me recosté en la amplia cama y la jale conmigo, acunándola en mis brazos, acariciaba su corto cabello, mientras pensaba como hablaría con mi hermano sobre la situación en que nos encontrábamos Road y yo.

—Ne Tyki, ¿Crees que Papá se enoje mucho?— me pregunto.

—No lo sé— respondí restándole importancia, Sheril no debía quejar quien mejor que yo para cuidar a su hija. — Es momento de irnos, arriba enana— levante a Road sentándola en la cama apoya en mi pecho— Debo llevarte a casa— deje un beso en su frente y entre al baño a ducharme, cuando sentí el agua caliente mi cuerpo se relajó a un grado sorprendente, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba bajo aquel chorro ardiente.

—¡Tyki!— escuche gritar a Road desde mi habitación. Salí corriendo para encontrarla hecha un ovillo en la cama con la cara contraída de dolor y sangre en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, llame una ambulancia la cual no tardó en llegar, para llevarnos al hospital más cercano.

—No por favor— esas fueron las únicas palabras que rondaban en mi cabeza incluso cuando habíamos llegado al hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer dentro de fic debe decir: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Nada tenía ahora sentido, los días pasaban y yo aquí encerrado sin querer salir al mundo exterior, mis cigarrillos y el alcohol son mi refugio para este dolor que siento en el pecho, fui cuidadoso con ella en lo que representaba su estado. No tenía las agallas de verla a la cara, con un cigarrillo en los labios, mi codo reposando en mi butaca favorita, eran el soporte de mi mano la cual sostenía mi cabeza, la puerta de la habitación que estaba ser abrió mostrando, una esbelta figura de cabello rubio.

—Tyki debes salir de aquí, encerrándote no resolverás nada— su rostro tan sereno como siempre, desvié la mirada a la pared, quería estar solo y su visita no ayudaba— Cuando a mí me paso lo mismo, tú no estabas en este estado— podía escuchar su angustia mezclada con celos en su voz, además de como el material de su bolso rechinaba debido a la presión que esta ejercía.

—Es diferente Lulu, no quería a ese bebe, pero este si— sentí mis ojos aguarse, no quería llorar y menos frente de ella— Si vas a darme sermones, lárgate— señale la puerta para que se fuera antes que me quebrará a llorar como un bebe.

—No me iré de aquí— tan seria como siempre, pero tan frágil, sentí los brazos de Lulu rodearme y no aguante, las lágrimas que estuve guardando todo este tiempo brotaron sin control— Saca todo lo que tengas, yo seré su apoyo— había olvidado lo que era tener su cálido cuerpo cerca, su abrazo era reconfortante para mí.

—¿Por qué Lulu?—pregunte entre sollozos abrazada a su pecho.

—Tal vez no era su momento, ese tipo de cosas pasan, además ella es muy joven y su cuerpo no reconocía aquella vida— si supieras Lulu, si supiera.

—No sabes nada— la apreté más el cuerpo de Lulubel contra el mío—Sheril lo mato, mi propio hermano mato a mi hijo y su nieto—no pude evitar apretar entre mis manos la blusa que estaba por volverse trapos.

—Entiendo, así que Sheril autorizo que se interviniera el embarazo de la chica, estaba en su derecho—abrí los ojos sorprendido, empuje a Lulu tirándola al piso de manera brusca.

—¡Él no tenía el derecho de hacerlo! ¡Ella no es su hija !— grite.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Aunque no sea de sangre, es su tutor entiéndelo Tyki !— al igual que yo ella grito enfrentándome— Si hubieras estado en los zapatos de Sheril, lo hubieras hecho— me quede callado antes sus palabras.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, Lulu tal vez tendría razón, yo no lo dudaría dos veces, me espante al sentir los labios de Lulubel acariciar los míos, solo por esta vez, solo una vez, quería olvidar lo que estaba pasando, Road no tenía por qué enterarse y no lo haría. Profundice más el beso y nos dirigí a ambos a la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

 _ **Días antes…**_

 _El alma había regresado a mi cuerpo, solo había sido una amenaza, pose mi mano en mi pecho, mi corazón parecía que quería salir no sé si era por el nerviosismo o por la felicidad de que todo va estar bien, me estire en la banco donde estaba, tratando de relajarme, tanteé mis bolsillos para buscar mis cigarrillos, bufe al darme cuenta que no los tenía conmigo y que no podía fumar en el hospital. Al rato de estar mirando lo inexistente en el techo mi hermano, su esposa y otro hijo llegaron angustiados ¿Qué hacen aquí? Me pregunte, yo no los llame hasta que recordé el hospital, el mismo donde trabaja Klaud Nine, de seguro la muy desgraciada los llamo._

 _—¿Tyki que le paso a Road, recibimos una llamada de Nine?— me pregunto angustiado, mi hermano, no había errado esa mujer siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman._

 _—Nada, grave solo se desmayó— mentí._

 _—Mikk no le mientas a tu hermano— apareció la causante de que todo lo que tenía planeado se fuera por la borda._

 _—Tyki nos dijo que de desmayo o es algo grabe, Nine por favor dinos que tiene nuestra hija— la esposa de mi hermano pidió rogando._

 _—Les diré que su hija y él bebe están fuera de peligro—_

 _—¿Bebe? Klaud esto es una broma de mal gusto, mi hija no puede estar embarazada— la voz de mi hermano además de sorprendido se notaba los matices de molestia._

 _—No estoy mintiendo Sheril, Road llego al hospital con una amenaza de aborto— Klaud respondió._

 _—Hermano lo importante es que Road está bien— trate de aligerar el ambiente._

 _—¿De cuánto es su gestación?— mi hermano pregunto, ¿Qué planeas Sheril?_

 _—Ella tiene 11 semanas—_

 _—Bien, quiero que ese embarazo no continúe— todos nos sorprendimos ante la declaración de mi hermano._

 _—No puedes hacer eso— de dije._

 _—Road es muy joven para ser madre, tener ese bebe pondrá en riesgo su vida, Klaud vamos a resolver esto de una vez— mire a su esposa y ella estaba sin decir nada, no permitiría que lo mataran, a mi hijo no._

 _—¡ No!— le grite, empuje a mi hermano contra la pared— No mataras a mi hijo Sheril— tome el cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mi rostro._

 _—¡Es tu sobrina como pudiste ! ¡Maldito como te atreviste a tocar a mi hija !— Sheril estaba enojado lo sabía._

 _—Ella no es tu hija, solo la adoptaste a ella y a Wisely, porque la inútil de tu esposa no puede tener hijo, ¡No tienes derecho de hacerlo!— sentí un rodillazo en el estómago que me dejo sin aire, tras ese golpe no tardó en llegar un puñetazo directo a mi rostro, uno tras otro como una secuencia, Wisely junto a una sollozante Tricia lograron quitarme a Sheril._

 _—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija— sus palabras frías y amenazantes._

 **Ahora…**

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber despertado y saber que mi hijo ya no estaba en este mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre- 2016 - "Tyki Mikk" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

El tic tac de aquel artefacto dador de tiempo organizado, inundaba la estancia con su acústico sonido, el silencio era en esos precisos instantes era magnifico, nunca en el tiempo que residí con mis padres en esta casa fueron tan tranquilos. Ascendí por las escaleras sin prisas, ya no había nada que molestara en esos momentos mi tranquilidad, la abertura de aquella instrumentaría de madera mostraba a su dueña acostada junto a su muñeco favorito. Me tome la molestia de irrumpir en sus terrenos solo para verla, su penetrante y ahora perdida mirada descansaba en el techo lleno de falsas estrellas, su postura tan despreocupada como las hojas al ser movidas por el viento, tome asiento a su lado, nuestras miradas se comunicaron solo por un laxo de tiempo.

—Te extrañe Road— mis palabras escaparon de mis labios de una manera suave.

—Yo también— su respuesta fue mecánica a mi parecer.

—Esto parece una partida de Poker, la cual se ha roto— las barrajas de cartas reposantes en mi bolsillo, las libere de su envoltura y como si fueran pétalos salieron de mis manos adornaron a mi querida Road con sus colores rojos y negros, mostrando a su rebelde Joker, escondido entre los nobles.

—Ne Tyki dime ¿Tuviste algo que ver en su muerte?— que pregunta más curiosa ¿Tendría yo el valor de hacer algo así? Pues no, el resentimiento y agonía es grande, no lo hice solo fue coincidencia, si una coincidencia rara.

—Road— la lisa textura de la carta que tenía en mis manos delineaba sus labios— Al igual que tú estoy triste, nunca perdonare lo que Sheril hizo, pero desear o tener que ver con su muerte nunca— detuve mi labor—Solo somos Wisely, tú y yo— sonreí por la ironía esto parecía una utopía.

—Tyki— mi nombre en sus labios se escuchó tan lastimero, sus pequeños brazos me rodearon cuerpo en busca de un consolador abrazo. Respondí a su gesto como siempre.

—No hay jugadores para que esta partida continúe, ¿Comenzarías una nueva partida conmigo Road?— pregunte acunando su delicado rostro en mis manos.

—Claro— a pesar de su corta respuesta sentía mi ser vibrar de la emoción.

—Descansa querida— me separa de ella, la despedí con un beso y tal como entre salí.

Durante un largo tiempo deambule por la casa, me invadía la nostalgia al ver mi antiguo hogar. " _No te dije que todo se resolvería"_ otra vez esa voz que me perseguía, siempre me preguntaba ¿Quién eres? "Soy tú mismo" que novedad siempre olvidaba que para obtener lo que quiero, hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios, incluso si estos ameritan perder una buen partida. Deje sobre el escritorio del estudio las cartas del Rey y la Reina, unas buenas pero perdidas cartas.

* * *

 ** _Termine este conjunto de Drabbles justo a tiempo,_**

 ** _No se absolutamente nada de Poker, para escribir este capitulo deje que mi precaria imaginación volara, espero que esta fic fuera de su agrado._**

 ** _Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores._**


End file.
